piratesandtradersfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Interface
The following image show the main game interface of Pirates and Traders. This is where you will likely spend the most of your time in the game. Game Map (1) This is a depiction of the Caribbean in the 17th Century. You can scroll around the map by panning it with your finger. The map is divided in two ways - into sea zones (demarcated by the 3 x 3 grid super-imposed on the map), and port zones (demarcated by circles). Your Ship Position (2) This is a representation of your current ship. It indicates the current position of your ship. Your Destination (3) This is a translucent/faded out depicition of your current ship, connected to your actual ship position by a set of red lines. It indicates the location that your ship will travel to if you move. Touch any point on the map to make it your destination. Information about the selected destination, including the amount of days it will - on average - take you to travel to that destination is given in the information bar at the bottom. Port Zone (4) This is a port zone. Touching the circle will select the port zone. At the bottom of the zone you will find basic information about the zone (the two numbers are size factor and garrison number), the name of the port, and a small flag indicating the affiliation of the port zone. Small icons on the circle indicate any special events that are occuring here. Search Button (5) This is the search button. If you're looking for prey (or trouble), press the Search button. This will have your ship search for prey in your current location. Locating ships requires a Perception ''skill check and luck. Once located, good ''Piloting skills and a fast ship are required in order to bring your prey to battle. Searching an area takes between 3 to 7 days of time. A pirate with high Perception will be able to search more effectively and will on average spend less time than one with low Perception. Move Button (6) This is the move button. To move your ship, simply touch the zone where you would like to move. If you can move to the location, the path that you will travel will be indicated on the map. Then press the Move button. Your ship will move to the new zone unless it is interrupted by an event or encounter. Moving from one region to another takes between 3 to 9 days of travel time, depending on your ships sail rating. A ship with a sails rating of 1 will take 9 days. For each point of sails above that, there is a 25% chance that travel time will be reduced; each 4 points of sails, a ship speeds up travel time by 1 day; e.g., a ship with a sails rating of 5 will take 8 days, a ship with a sails rating of 3 will have a 50% chance of travelling in 8 days, while a ship with a sail rating of 25 (the maximum) will take 3 days. Note that you may have random encounters with other ships occurring when you sail around the map. Be careful when sailing through waters controlled by enemy nations or infested by (other) pirates. Status Bar (7) This is the status bar. It contains information about the current date in the game, how many doubloons your ship currently holds (note that your personal wealth is separate from this), and how many days the food on your ship will last. Menu Button (8) The.menu button takes you to the game menu. This allows you to access the help files (including this site), view the game map (more useful in other game views), and save the game. Status Button (9) Pressing the Status button will allow you to check the status of your ship and other information about your pirate. This is also the view where you assign new skill points to your pirate and administrate your crew. Enter Port Button (10) If you need to rest and refit, or just to sell of the goods you have accumulated, press this button to enter the port in the port zone of which you are located. Note that if the owner of the port hates you, they may fire on your ship as you approach, making it impossible for you to enter the port in the normal way. Note that if you are carrying contraband when you enter a port, you will be intercepted by Customs officials who will demand to inspect your ship. If you do not intend to run away, you will need to either have a high Cunning skill in order to outsmart the officer or have a high Charm skill so that you can bribe him.